1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to casings for hearing devices such as behind the ear (BTE) hearing devices.
2. Related Art
Hearing aid devices are commonly used to assist users who have difficulty in hearing. The hearing device typically includes a processor which receives surrounding sounds, processes the received sounds, and converts these sounds to an electrical signal, which is transmitted wirelessly via a coil acting as an antenna, to a corresponding coil implanted inside the user's skull. The external coil is often conveniently aligned with the implanted coil via one or more magnets associated with each coil. The implanted coil is typically just part of an implant system. Other parts of this system vary depending on the type of system.
In a cochlear implant system, for example, the internal coil is connected to an implanted stimulator which generates stimulating electrical signals corresponding to the received electrical signals, to stimulate nerves in the user's cochlea via an array of electrodes inserted into the cochlea. In Direct Acoustic Cochlear Stimulators (DACS) systems, the internal coil is attached to an actuator which is implanted in the middle ear to stimulate the cochlea via mechanical stimulation in accordance with the electrical signals received by the implant, from the external coil as described above. Other implant systems, such as auditory brain stem implant systems, exist and are within the scope of the invention. For the hearing device to function with any of these implant systems, the hearing device must be functionally connected to an internal system.